Sarutobi High
by NinjaDancer
Summary: The life of a un-social, shy girl that sits at the back of class. She goes to a private school where your popularity counts more than your grades. What happens when the most popular guy in school has his eyes on her? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The midnight haired beauty slept peacefully in her bed. Her short, choppy midnight blue hair had layers and was sprawled all over her pillow. Her eyes tightly closed. The dark purple comforter covered all of her body except her head. Her alarm clock started to go off. She grabs it and throws it at the wall. It breaks. She hugs her pillow closer to her face. Then a little girl walks in with a megaphone.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! HYUUGA HINATA!! YOU WILL BE LATE IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW!!"

Then the little girl ran out of Hinata's room. Hinata sat straight up in her bed with an agrivated look on her face.

"HANABI!!!!" she yelled. Then she ran to her door and slammed it closed. Hinata walks towards her closet and remembers that this school doesn't have a uniform, thank god. She grabs her bra, black mesh top, loose jeans and her cousin's hand-me-down sweatshirt. Then she takes off her sleep clothes and puts those on. She grabs the comb off of her desk and combs it through her midnight blue hair. Her short, choppy, layered midnight hair flared out slightly and un-knotted. It came up to the base of her neck. Then she walks over to her closet and puts on her socks and plain white tenis shoes. Hinata grabs her bag and walks out of her room. She yawned and glanced around the living room as she got in there. Her long haired, male, cousin passed her a piece of burnt toast. She looks at it.

"Nii-san, Did you cook again?" Hinata asks him without looking away from it. Neji grunted, that means yes.

"Nii-san, Where did Hanabi get a megaphone?"

"I'm not really sure….." Neji replied as Hinata threw away the burnt toast. Then Hanabi ran back out with her megaphone in her hand.

"TOU-SAN HASN'T WOKEN UP YET!! WE-" Hanabi starts to say, but Hinata snatches the megaphone away from her younger sister's reach. Hinata yawns and looks down at Hanabi.

"Not so early in the morning, Imouto-chan." Hinata said to Hanabi. Hanabi nods. Then Hinata hands the Megaphone back to Hanabi. Hanabi rushes to her room and puts the megaphone away. Neji looks at Hinata with awe.

"How do you do that?"

Hinata shrugs and walks into the kitchen. She grabs a breakfast bar from beside the refrigerator. She opens it and begins to eat. Then she throws the wrapper away. Hiashi walks out of his room with his tie screwy. Hinata walks up to him and straightens his tie. He nods and thanks her silently.

"I have a business meeting to attend, The limo will drive you to school."

Hinata, Neji and Hanabi walk to the limo and the showfer (A/N: I don't know how to spell that) opens the door and they walk in. Hinata sits on the far side next to the window, Hanabi sits in the middle

playing with the buttons on the ceiling, Neji sits on the other side of Hanabi looking out the other window. Hinata puts her hand in her bag and pulls out a manga, Fruits Basket to be specific. It was number 17. They didn't have number eighteen the last time she went back. Hinata gently opens the book and starts to read. Hanabi starts to get restless, she hates it when it's quiet.

"WHY IS IT SO QUIET?!"

Hinata simply looks at Hanabi and she shuts up. Hinata was one of those people who was able to get her point across without saying anything. The limo reaches the school and Hinata gets out in a rush. Hanabi and Neji walk in with her. All of them go their separate directions. Hanabi was younger and Neji was older. All of them had classes on different halls, except for the Advanced Calculous and Language Arts that Hinata took. That made her in the same class with Neji. Hanabi didn't really care much for school, and yet she still got As. Hinata gracefully slipped through the crowds while her nose was in a book. The three most popular kids in her grade walked through the crowds making all of them back into the walls. All, except Hinata. She didn't really seem to notice. Hinata didn't really care either, she hummed as she read her book and walked around them while spinning on her toes. They watched her walk past them with grace. Hinata slipped through the hallway and made her way to her locker. Hinata was the most quiet kid in class, and liked to keep in that way. Once she got to her locker she pulled her nose from the book and folded the top of the page.

Without herself knowing, the most popular of the boys was still watching her. He wasn't used to being ignored. Once he saw her face, he had a sharp intake of breath. She had a very pale complection and pale lavender eyes. Her skin was snowy white and her lips were plush, her button nose and long lashes. He couldn't help but stare for a couple seconds. Then he realized what he was doing and turned away. He couldn't have himself staring at a girl, girls stared at him. He was Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata slammed her locker shut and grabbed her books. Everyone knew her nick name since she found Kiba cheating on her. Hinata was known as 'Miss Independent.' She would always keep her heart away from un-wanted men. Hinata walked to her classes, ignoring the feeling of being followed. Hinata walked to her seat and sat down. She took out her history book and sat down. Then she took out the 17 volume of Fruits Basket and started to read again. Then she folded the page again, she was getting bored of it and her teacher wasn't there yet. She took out a piece of paper and a pencil. Hinata started to draw one of her own characters. She was an Otaku and didn't care. Every person in this school had a number. Her's was 2,879. She wasn't very popular and there were only a little over three thousand kids going to this private school. A private school without uniforms was rare. A shadow was cast on her desk and she ignored the person. The person cleared their throat. Hinata continued to ignore them.

"Hello!" The annoyingly high pitched voice. Hinata looked up at the annoying voiced person.

"What?" Hinata snapped. She was annoyed, she didn't like to talk to people. Especially when it was someone who wanted to take advantage of her.

"Well, I noticed you were a good artist, so I want you to draw a picture of me and Sasuke-kun together." The annoying voice said. Yep, you guessed it. Haruno Sakura.

"I'd rather spray lemon juice into my eyes." Hinata retorted at Sakura with an annoyed tone.

"Look, you don't like talk to me like that." Sakura said venomously. Hinata glared at Sakura.

"I talk to you any way I want to if you treat me badly."

Sakura grabs Hinata's arm threateningly.

"Do what I say." Sakura growled. Hinata grabs Sakura's neck and in a flash, She had Sakura against her desk with her arm pressed against her back.

"Never touch me again. Understand?" Hinata hissed venomously at Sakura. The whole class was watching by now and Sakura nodded her head against the desk. Hinata pulled Sakura off her desk and let her go.

"Good girl." Hinata says sitting back down. Sakura looked at Hinata with a scared look in her eyes. Hinata went back to drawing as if nothing had happened. She blew a lock of hair out of her face as she continued to draw. The teacher still wasn't there. What she didn't know was that Sasuke was watching the entire time. He turned away and sat down at his desk. Hinata was sitting in the far back corner of the class beside the window. Sasuke sat near the front. The other two popular kids, Naruto and Sai sat with him. Then a girl with four pony tails on her head walks towards Hinata.

"Good Morning Hinata-chan!" Temari says perkily. Hinata looks up and smiles slightly.

"Good would've been at nine."

"Good point." Then Temari sits down beside Hinata and glances at her drawing.

"It's amazing how you can draw like that."

Hinata shrugs. Then a girl with two buns on top of her head walks towards Hinata. She had a sleepy look on her face.

"Hey 'Nata-chan." TenTen said yawning. Hinata looks up.

"Your little brother wake you up again?"

TenTen nods and slouches to the seat in front of Hinata. TenTen and Temari weren't all that popular either. Well, Temari was. She was the star of the girl's soccer team. TenTen was on the team too, but she was the captan of the team. They were in the thousands and Temari was in the top five hundred. Temari was 478 and TenTen was 1,389.

"My little sister woke me up with a megaphone."

Hinata then lets out a groan and Temari slaps Hinata's back.

"You'll live."

Hinata glares at Temari for a second then turns away. She continues to draw. The teacher didn't show up at all. When the class was over, Temari, TenTen and Hinata walked out of the class room and into the hallway. Once Hinata reached her locker, she dialed in the combination quickly. Temari was walking down the hall because her locker was next to the gym. P.E.P was the class they had next. Physical Education of Pain. That is what all of the students called it. She shoves all of her books into her locker and slams it shut. A bag was in her hand, the bag had her P.E.P clothes in it. Hinata makes her way to the gym as she slipped through the students.

P.E.P

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sai and Shikamaru were sitting on the bleachers. They were able to do this because of their face rank.

Sasuke: 1

Naruto: 6

Sai: 3

Neji: 2

Shikamaru: 4

They were talking about stuff that the authoress doesn't feel like telling cause she really doesn't know. Then Sasuke spotted Hinata walking in. Shikamaru saw Sasuke staring at her.

"That's Hyuuga Hinata. Number 2,879."

Shikamaru's brain worked like a computer. Then he spotted the other two girls walk in with her.

"Yoshimaru TenTen. Number 1,389."

"Subaku no Temari. Number 478."

Neji saw Sasuke staring at Hinata. Then he started to walk towards her.

"Where are you going, Neji?" Naruto asks.

"I'm going to go say hi to my cousin."

With that, Neji continued walking towards Hinata. Once he was close enough. She raised an eye brow at him.

"Hello Nii-san."

"Hello Hinata-sama."

"Don't call me that."

Neji looks at TenTen and Temari.

"Hinata, Would you introduce me to your friends?"

Hinata looks at TenTen and Temari.

She points at TenTen. "That's TenTen." Then she points at Temari. "That's Temari." Then she points at Neji.

"That's Neji." She says to TenTen and Temari bluntly. TenTen had a faint blush on her cheeks, Temari just nodded.

"What's the pain today?" Hinata asks Neji. He raises an eyebrow.

"Usually when we have our gym class together, there is pain and competition."

With the word competition, TenTen and Temari's adrenaline was pumping. They were the most competitive girls here. Other that Ino and Sakura over Sasuke.

"I suppose. Well, I'll talk to you later Hinata." Neji says walking away.

"Wait, Nii-san?"

"Yes?"

"Don't cook next time."

Then Neji walked back to the group he was talking to. TenTen looks at Hinata.

"Neji is your cousin."

Hinata simply nods. TenTen wipes away the blush on her cheeks and looks at Temari. Temari had looked at the group then back at Hinata and TenTen.

"That Uchiha is watching you." Temari murmured.

"Really?" Hinata says disbelievingly. She looks over a the group and low and behold, Sasuke was looking at her. Once their gaze met, Sasuke looked away immediately. Then a loud whistle was heard. It was from a man in green spandex jumpsuit and a bowl hair cut and very thick eyebrows.

"TODAY IS THE DAY FOR SPORT TRYOUTS!!!"

HAPPYME! HAPPYME! HAPPYME!

Kit: I'm happy! I'm Happy! I'M HAPPY!!!

Sasuke: Why?

Kit: I got an awesome haircut that cut six inches off.

Sasuke: Why are you happy about that?

Kit: It's the haircut I described that Hinata had.

Sasuke: -grumbles something-

Kit: What did you say?!

Sasuke and Kit fight, again.

Hinata: Please leave lovely reviews. No update until at least five reviews.


	2. Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Then a man walks out with a mask on. A bandana covering one of his eyes. 

"Gai, Calm down." Kakashi said annoyed. This was the history teacher that never showed up. Hinata was wearing the gym uniform, a white, short sleeved shirt and dark blue shorts. It was the same for everyone. A rubber band was keeping her hair back in a small pony tail. Some locks of hair escaped the ponytail and hung around her face. Some of her hair still hung over part of her eye. Temari looked the same, as did TenTen. Sasuke kept taking quick glances at Hinata. The clothes she wore, rounded her curves just right. She was gifted with the shape of an hour glass. Hinata crossed her arms over her chest. The more Sasuke glanced at Hinata, the lower her number went. By now, her number was 2,376. 

"All right, before tryouts, we're going to loosen up. So I say about….. fifteen laps around the track should be fair. Now go." Kakashi says calmly as some of the students groan. 

Hinata shrugs and takes out her iPod. She knew TenTen and Temari were going to be talking about soccer tryouts. They always kept trying to make Hinata tryout for the soccer team. Not because she was their best friend, but because she was very athletic and a fast runner. The soccer team wasn't the only team that wanted her. The lacrosse team, Archery team, Martial Arts team, Basketball team, Tennis team, softball team, figure skating team, hockey team and Scorpio team. 

The scorpio team was a team was a team that had to be agile and ready for the line of danger. It was a team that threw knives at a certain point and there was only one. There was a target on each end of the field. Each knife that that lands on the target is a point. It was very dangerous and you had to be very nimble. You had to be able to catch a knife coming at you. 

The moment the ear duds were in her ears, the team captains were swarming around her. She pretended that they weren't there and started to look at the songs on her iPod as she started to jog. She was fast, but didn't want to win. The reason being is because, the girls at the front were Sakura and Ino. If she ran up there, Sakura would start to run faster. Hinata headed for the track and the captains followed her. Once they gave up, they ran ahead of her. She didn't go the fastest or the slowest. 

Sasuke was running somewhere near the back with Naruto. He didn't want to be anywhere near Sakura and Ino. He spotted Hinata running a little ahead of him. 

"Sasuke-teme, who are you looking at?" 

"No one, Dobe." 

Then Naruto ran ahead of Sasuke grumbling something about 'Stupid Emo kid.' Then Sasuke ran after Hinata. She kept at her even jogging pace as she sang to the song that she was listening to on her iPod. 

Once he got close enough to her, he heard her soft voice singing. He took a sharp intake of breath, her voice was heavenly.

(A/N: I don't own this song) 

"you've found hope

you've found faith

found how fast she could take it away

found true love

lost your heart

now you dont know who you are

she made it easy, made it free

made you hurt till you couldn't see

sometimes it stops

sometimes it flows

but baby, that is how love goes

you will fly and you will crawl

god knows even angels fall

no such thing as you "lost it all"

god knows even angels fall

its a secret that no one tells

one day its heaven one day its hell

its no fairy tale, take it from me

thats the way its supposed to be

you'll laugh you'll cry,

no one knows why

but, oh the thrill of it all

your on the ride, you might as well

open your eyes...

even angels fall...even angels fall..." 

Once the song was over, She had finished 13 of the laps. Hinata didn't really care how fast she ran. Sakura and Ino were in the back now because they used all of their energy for the first few laps. The next song came on and she started to sing that one softly.

"What are you thinking  
Doing the things you do  
What are you wanting  
Cause all I want  
Is you to see  
Everything you are to me  
And how you and I could be  
Every dream come true

Everyday I try to tell you  
Every time I think I get through  
You put up a wall your so invincible  
Nothing could keep me away  
I'll find a way  
Everyday

What are you scared of  
What do you have to loose  
You'll never know  
If all you do  
Refuse and hide  
From the door thats open wide  
Ignore the voice you hear inside  
And everything I say

Everyday I try to tell you  
Every time I think I get through  
You put up a wall your so invincible  
Nothing could keep me away  
I'll find a way  
Everyday

And I won't give up  
Cause you mean that much  
No matter what you are going through  
I've waited this long  
My love is stronger than forever  
Strong enough to keep loving you"

Once that song was over, she was on her last lap. Temari and TenTen had already finished. Sasuke was, discretely, running right behind Hinata. Far enough to not be suspected and close enough to hear her singing. Then she pulled herself to the side of the track to tie her shoe. Sasuke's running slowed down. When she got back up she was already singing the next song. 

"She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain

You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain"

Then Hinata ran off the track. Sasuke ran off the track as well and saw that Neji and Sai had already finished and were sitting on the bleachers. Shikamaru didn't even start running, he had fallen asleep on the bleachers. Naruto was still on the track from using all of his energy on the first few laps. Hinata sat down beside TenTen and Temari. Most of the class was still out on the track, running. TenTen, Temari and Hinata sat on the opposite side of the gym as Neji, Sasuke, Sai and Shikamaru. Then, Shikamaru's eyes opened. He looked at the girls on the other side of the gym. 

"Sasuke, You made Hinata more popular. She's number 1,567 now." 

Hinata had taken out her manga once again and started to read. Then a boy with red hair and the tatoo of love on his forehead walked over to Hinata, Temari and TenTen. Temari greeted him with a bone crushing hug. Hinata looked up.

"Hello, Gaara-kun." Hinata and TenTen said in unison. 

"Hello Hina-chan, TenTen-chan." Gaara greeted sitting down next to Hinata. He draped his arm on her shoulders and she shrugged him off. He put his arm around her upper back. She pushed his arm off. He put his arm around her waist and she pushed his arm away. 

"Gaara, stop harrassing Hinata-chan!" 

Gaara looks up at Temari. Then at Hinata. She was still reading her book. A grin spread across his face. He loved to mess with her because he was one of her best guy friends. Gaara snatches her book up and starts to run around the gym. Hinata gets up and runs after him. 

"GAARA! GIVE IT BACK!" Hinata shouted angrily, Gaara just laughed as he continued running. Hinata eventually caught up with him. Sasuke was watching and was just fuming. Gaara was flirting with Hinata, and this is the only way that seemed effective. Gaara was always a flirt with his best friends that were girls. Hinata swatted at Gaara to get her book back. He held it high up as he ran. TenTen and Temari were watching with amused faces. Hinata jumped on Gaara and ended up straddling his waist. His face was a light tint of red. She didn't notice the position, but took the opportunity to snatch her book back. Sasuke was steaming mad. 

'How dare someone trick my Hinata into doing that. Wait, did I say my?' Sasuke asks himself. Hinata got off Gaara. Or tried to. Gaara pulled her down and kissed her. Hinata got up and slapped him. 

"Nice try, Gaara-kun." She said with a smirk. Gaara had always tried to seduce her, or kiss her in some way. Gaara and Sasuke were used to getting the girls that they wanted. Gaara got up, disappointed. But he still walked back over to the group of girls and didn't try to pull anything on them. But he still had a red mark on his face. Hinata's nose was buried back into her book. Sasuke glared at Gaara. Gaara felt a glare on him and looked straight at it. He glared back.

The competition has started. 

THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! 

Kit: You people are awesome!

Sasuke: Why? They review for your stupid stories.

Kit: But most of my stories are SasuHina. Should I turn this into a Gaahina?

Sasuke: No.

Kit: Then why are they so stupid.

Sasuke: -silent-

Kit: SEE! I WAS RIGHT!

Sasuke: For the first time.

Kit and Sasuke argue and throw things at eachother, again.

Hinata: please leave five reviews. 


	3. Kiba's Baack!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

P.E.P is over because Kakashi and Gai got into a one-sided fight and Gai challenged Kakashi to something that took a long time. So now it was time for Science. 

"Okay class, I'll be handing your tests back now." Kurenai said to the class. Hinata groaned. She was horrible at Science. Kurenai started to hand back the tests and there were 'Yes's' and groans. Once she reached Hinata's desk, Kurenai looked sympathetically at her. She put her test onto her desk face down. Hinata turned it over and groaned. She had studied all week for that test. Her grade was a 68. She scowled. 

"Now with the rest of your class time, you will be working on your project. Get in your groups." 

Then Hinata walked up to Kurenai's desk. There was a small note at the bottom of her test that said she wanted to talk to her. 

"Ah, Hinata-chan, I think you might want to know your failing this class."

Hinata's eyes downcast.

"But, You can pass if you get a tutor. Has anything happened lately? You don't seem yourself." 

Kurenai was right. Before she became 'Miss. Independent', She was happy, shy and sweet. 

"No." Hinata lies. Then, Kurenai looks past Hinata.

"Uchiha-san, come here for a moment please." Kurenai said. Sasuke walked up to her desk and glanced at Hinata, who was avoiding any sort of contact. 

"Would you please be Hyuuga-san's tutor for this class?" 

Sasuke pretended to think about it for a moment. 

"Yes." 

"Good." 

Then Hinata starts to walk back to her desk. Then she stops.

"Uchiha-san, We're not meeting at my house." She said clearly to him. Then she started to walk back to her desk. Her father didn't need to know that she was failing science. Temari, TenTen and Gaara were waiting for her at their seats. They had to make the element of Zion and write a three page report on it. Hinata and Gaara were the only ones actually working on the project. Temari and TenTen were whispering softly to each other about the hopefuls for the soccer tryouts. Then the bell rang. Hinata, TenTen, Temari and Gaara walked out of class together. Sasuke, Naruto and Sai walked out with them. 

There was a large crowd in the middle of the hallway. Well, sort of. The boy at the front had two red triangles on his face, messy brown hair and brown eyes. He was talking to his class mates who were 

slapping him on the back and smiling at him. They were also welcoming him back. Hinata froze dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened in fear. Kiba was looking around and had spotted her. Fear was the first reaction that she had so she turned on her heals and ran in the opposite direction. 

Flashback

_Hinata sat in Kiba's truck and looked at him. Kiba had his arm draped over her shoulders. He leans in and brushes his lips over hers. Hinata kisses back. Kiba deepens the kiss and pulls her closer. Hinata gasps and he enters his tongue into her mouth. Moments later, Kiba was on top of Hinata while kissing her. She didn't know how much farther he would go, so she started to push on his chest. _

"_Kiba-kun…" Then she moaned into a kiss. "Please stop." Kiba's hands had wandered farther than they were welcome. He continued to kiss her passionately. His fingers started to unbutton her pants and his own. Hinata gasps. _

"_Kiba, Stop!" Hinata exclaims through a kiss. He ignores her again and starts to pull on her panties. _

"_Kiba! Please stop!" Hinata cried out trying to free herself from his grasp. Kiba ignores her again and pulls her into another forced kiss. Then he pushes himself into her. Hinata screams. He kept pushing himself into her. Hinata struggled as her lower part of her body got sore. Her pleading cries to keep her innocence ignored. _

End Flashback 

Tears falling fast, Hinata ran straight past Sasuke, Naruto and Sai. Her eyes red and Temari, TenTen and Gaara had run after her. Hinata had never told anyone that, that was the real reason she had broken up with him. A couple days after he raped her, she found out he was cheating on her. Hinata found herself out of the school, with her knees pulled up to her chest, crying. She was right up against a Sakura tree. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Once Temari had reached her, she looked at TenTen. 

"Go get her cousin, Neji." TenTen nods and runs back into the building. Temari walked up to Hinata and hugged her tightly. 

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Temari asks seriously. Hinata chokes on the tears pouring out of her eyes. 

"Kiba…………….no……… stop…………rape…" Hinata said through tears. Temari's eyes widened with furiousity. Her nostrils flared. Then TenTen ran back with Neji. Once Neji saw Hinata crying he turned to TenTen and Temari.

"Why's she crying?" 

"Kiba's back. When they went out, he raped her." 

Neji's eyes widened and he clenched his fists making his knuckles turn white. Without them knowing, Sasuke was listening. His eyes had turned red with comas swirling around in them. His stormed back into the school, Kiba was good as dead. 

"Don't worry Hinata. I'm going to kill him." Neji said. Hinata looked up at him, he stormed off before he could say anything. Hinata started to shake her head. 

"N-Nii-san!" She called out. Hinata stumbled up and chased after him. TenTen and Temari raced after her. Once they were inside the school, Sasuke and Neji were in front of Kiba. Sasuke had already had a few bruises and looked at Neji. 

"He's good as yours." Sasuke said to Neji, who nodded. Kiba had a few bruises, but was still full of energy with Akamaru next to him. 

"Nii-san! Stop!" Hinata cried out. 

"Let me do this , Hinata!" Neji yelled back. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks. TenTen ran up behind Neji and grabbed his arms. She pulled them back. 

"Trust Hinata." TenTen whispered into his ear. He still struggled against her grasp. 

"Takura se lekon es berens." TenTen sang softly into his ear, repeating herself. He calmed down from her soothing voice. 

"How'd you do that?" Neji asks breathlessly. During the P.E.P, Her buns came un-done during the running. She her hair was messy and was just past her shoulder blades. 

"It always works on Hinata and Hanabi. So I guess it would work on you, I was right." TenTen replied with a slight blush across the bridge of her nose. Her gaze went back to Hinata. She took a sharp intake of breath. Hinata's eyes were cold as she glared at Kiba, trails left from her tears were still on her face.

"Why'd you come back?" Hinata hissed at Kiba. He simply smirked at her.

"I see you've changed since we were dating." Kiba said as he took a step forward. Hinata was frozen where she stood. She tried to hide her fear with anger. It was working, for now. 

"You cut your hair, You look even sexier now." Kiba purred as he took another step forward. Hinata's glare hardened. She clenched her fists, her knuckles were white. Now he was close enough, so he brushed his knuckles against her cheek. 

"What do you say, Hina-chan? Want to go out again? Maybe this time you can be more cooperative." Kiba purred once again. Hinata let her glare soften slightly as she pulled her fist back. Kiba took another step forward and Hinata launched her punch. He caught it.

"You're predictable, Hinata." 

Then Hinata twists her arm and his. Her other hand jabbing two fingers into the back of his neck. Kiba crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"You're wrong." She hissed at him. Then Hinata closed her eyes and walked back over to TenTen and Temari. She started to wobble on her feet. With a small moan, Hinata fell down. Sasuke happened to be standing right there and caught her. 

"Hinata." He whispered as he caught her. Hinata's eyes had opened slightly. 

"Uchiha-san?" She murmured. She was weak on her feet right now. Sasuke put one of her arms around his neck and puts his arm around her shoulders. 

"Call me Sasuke." He said her. Hinata nods and looks at him.

"Thank you Sasuke." She whispered. 

WOWZERS! WOWZERS! WOWZERS!

Kit: I'm sorry this chapter is so short!

Sasuke: -smiles-

Kit: -gasps- Sasuke smiles!

Sasuke: Shut up.

Kit: -pouts- But you hardly ever smile. –takes out a camera and takes picture-

Sasuke: What are you going to do with that?

Kit: -grins evily- Sell it on Ebay. 

Sasuke: -growls and chases Kit with dark star-

Kit: -runs-

Hinata: At least five reviews. 


	4. On the Ice

Disclaimer: Kit does- 

Kit: -shoots disclaimer- MWAHAHAH!! 

Happy Hospital medics: Oh no! She escaped! –chases Kit- 

Kit: -runs- You'll never take me alive! 

Sasuke: Kit doesn't own Naruto. 

Sasuke helped Hinata into the nurse's office. 

"She'll need to rest here for a while." The nurse said with a kind smile. Sasuke sat down next to her. 

OUTSIDE THE NURSE'S OFFICE. 

TenTen was approaching Kiba, a deathly look was in her eyes. No one, NO ONE, hurt her friends. Her knuckles were a white and Temari stood right beside her. Both of them carried a deathly aura. Kiba looked up at the girls with a bit of a scared expression on his face. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Temari hissed at him cracking her knuckles. Kiba gulps as TenTen grabs the collar of his shirt. 

"We'll make you wish you were never born." TenTen hissed at him. Both had a deathly aura. Then TenTen dropped him. The reason being is because both were held back. Temari looks over her shoulder to see Sai and Shikamaru holding her back. It took a lot to hold her back. TenTen looked over her shoulder. She had the same case, Naruto and Neji were holding her back. 

"Let me go! I wanna beat the crap outa him!!" TenTen cursed struggling at their grip on her arms. She started to flail and managed to kick both of the boys, this made their grip loosen slightly. She pulled free and began to beat the crap out of Kiba. All of these girls have had a broken heart before that took a long time to fix, so they all understood each other. Temari had managed to break free of Sai and Shikamaru's grip as well. Weird thing was, Temari was wearing heels. 

"Move TenTen, I wanna make sure that he never does that to a girl again." She says holding up her shoes. TenTen looks at her then at Kiba, he was pretty bruised up and couldn't move. His eyes widened when he realized what she was going to do. Temari lifted her foot and let it down hard on Kiba's balls. He let out a scream of pain as she pushed her heal into it and pulled it back out. Temari took a step back to admire her handy work. 

"Never even think of doing that to a girl again. Especially Hinata." Temari hissed at him. He wouldn't be able to do that for a long time. 

(A/N: Sorry 'bout this, but I've been wanting to say this. Aren't they the best friends?) 

TenTen and Temari had walked away from Kiba, unaware that their face ranks where going down at a rapid speed. They were so peeved, that they didn't spare Sai, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru a spare glance. 

But what they didn't know, is that their furiousity was a big turn on to those guys. As much as their slowly declining face rank. Naruto stared after Temari, as did Shikamaru. Neji and Sai stared after TenTen. Not that they noticed at all. Both of them were going to the nurse's office. Sasuke was sitting next to her bed, Hinata was awake with an annoyed look on her face.

"Can I get up now?" She asks the nurse impatiently. The nurse nods quietly. Hinata gets up and looks at Sasuke.

"Thank you again, Sasuke." She says walking past him and towards TenTen and Temari. The trio walked out of the nurse's office and down the halls. None of them really cared about popularity. Hinata spared Kiba a sliding glare as she walked past him. Not one ounce of pity was left for him. They walked out of the building and to the large oak tree they went to often. Temari was the first one to start climbing, then TenTen and Hinata. Once they were on a high branch, they started to talk. 

"Thanks you guys." Hinata said to them. A rustling of leaves was heard. Gaara was climbing up too. He sat up there with them. 

"Are you okay, Hina-chan?" Gaara asks her. He was worried. Gaara really did love Hinata, but he wasn't sure it what way he loved her. Hinata waves one of her hands in front of her face.

"I'm fine."

"If you're fine, I'm gonna get us sodas anyways." TenTen says. A vanilla coke always made Hinata happier. 

"Me too!" Temari said. What that meant was, Get me a soda. TenTen nods and jumps down from the tree. She runs over to the soda machines, which were on the other side of campus. TenTen just loved to run. 

Once TenTen got there, she started to dig into her pockets. She pulled out a dollar and a few quarters. 

"Shoot!" TenTen whispered digging in her pockets some more. 

"Is there something I could help with?" a voice asks behind her, huskily. TenTen looks over her shoulder and saw Neji standing there.

"Do you have an extra quarter for me? I need to get a couple sodas for my friends." TenTen said sweat dropping. Before Neji could say anything. 

"I have one." A different voice said. TenTen turned towards it and saw Sai standing there holding out a quarter. TenTen smiles.

"Thank you…………Sai-san, right?" TenTen says uncertainly. He nods and hands her the quarter. 

"There is no need for the formalities, TenTen-san, right?" Sai said jokingly. TenTen giggles and takes the quarter. 

"Okay, Sai-kun. Thank you." TenTen said as she put the money into the machine. Then she looked at Neji. 

"It was nice to talk to both of you. But I have friends I need to get to, See ya later Sai-kun, Neji-san!" TenTen said grabbing the sodas and running over to the oak tree. Neji glares at Sai. 

Once TenTen reached the tree and climbed up, she handed the sodas to Hinata, Temari and Gaara. Temari opens her soda and it sprays in her face.

"TenTen!!" Temari exclaimed accusingly. TenTen giggles again. Hinata points her soda at TenTen and opens it. It sprays out at her. TenTen glares at Hinata.

"What was that for?!" TenTen exclaims. Hinata was in a fit of giggles. Gaara was just watching with an amused smirk. TenTen points her soda at Gaara and opens it. He gets soaked. Then he does the same to Hinata. Hinata got the most soaked. An angry look graced her cheerful face.

"You guys are so dead!" She exclaimed with a cheerful, yet deadly tone. All of them jump down from the tree and are chased by Hinata. All of them have soda dripping off of their heads and shirts. Soda was all over Hinata's shirt, which made it a little see through. As was TenTen and Temari, but it was mostly on their hair. Hinata just chased them.

"Get back here!" She called after them giggling. She loved to chase them. 

"Never!" Temari yelled over her shoulder, then she turned and hid between two buildings and watched Hinata run straight past her. She let out a sigh of relief. 

"Why are you hiding?" a lazy voice asks her. Temari jumped slightly and looked over her shoulder. It was Shikamaru. She let out a sigh.

"Don't do that, you scared me." She accused him as she turned away from him to keep a look out for Hinata. 

"I scared the girl who massacred Kiba's balls. I can hardly believe that." Shikamaru said sarcastically. Temari shot him a glare and shushed him. 

"Be quiet, she'll find-"

"She found you." A familiar voice said with a playful deadlyness. Hinata stood right in front of Temari. Temari gulped and began to run in the opposite direction and Hinata shot after her. Hinata chased Temari until they got to the lake, Temari had jumped in and Hinata jumped in after her. TenTen's head had popped up from under the water. 

"Guys, Lee was chasing me again." TenTen whispered to Hinata and Temari. It was a well known fact that Lee wanted to go out with TenTen. But TenTen didn't have interest with anyone, she just wanted to be single. Then a cannon ball was heard and Gaara's head popped out of the water. 

"He's got a huge crush on you, TenTen. Oh ya, Temari, Zaku was looking for you." Gaara says and Temari groans. Temari was the same way, she didn't have any interest in anyone. Then Gaara jumps on Hinata and pulls her under water. When Hinata came back up, Temari and TenTen poured a bucket of water onto her head. She glared at them and they ran out of the water, as did Gaara. Hinata ran after them. 

"GET BACK HERE!" Hinata yells at them. Each of them were soaking wet. Lee saw them running and went to catch up with TenTen, then he pulled her aside. Once they had all ran past, TenTen looked at Lee with a glare.

"What?" She snapped. Lee looks at her.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Us."

"There is no longer an 'Us', Lee."

"If I can help it, there will be again."

"Not ever again, Lee."

"Just give me one more chance, Ten-chan." 

This made TenTen flinch and her glare on him hardened.

"You had the chance with me for five months, then I caught you cheating on me with that pink haired harpy! You ran out of chances." And with that TenTen ran away from Lee, who was so shocked he couldn't move. It so happens that Neji was watching the entire time. 

"You ok?" He asks, running right beside her. She sighs.

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Why are you so wet?" Neji asks eying her up and down. Her clothes were completely soaked through and her hair was stuck her at odd angles. 

"We were playing in water." TenTen replies sticking her tongue out. Neji laughed slightly, unaware of the glare boring into him. 

"What about you, Neji-san, Why are you wet?" TenTen asks looking at him. There were some wet spots at the collar of his neck. 

"Sweat. And there's no need to be so formal, call me Neji-kun." He says in a teasing tone. This made TenTen lightly punch his arm. 

"Fine, then you have to call me Ten-chan." TenTen said in an equally teasing tone. He corked an eyebrow up. 

"Why not TenTen-chan?"

"TenTen-chan is too long. Ten-chan is nice and short." TenTen said. A small smile was on her feature and made Neji smile slightly.

"Oi! Neji! What are you doing with my girlfriend!" Lee yelled storming over. TenTen glared at him.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Lee. I never will be again." TenTen hissed at him, then she started to run towards a blonde blur she guessed was Temari. But it wasn't. 

"Oh sorry Naruto-san, I was looking for Temari." 

Naruto nods. "So was I." 

Then a questioning look crosses TenTen's face. 

"I don't want to know." She said, then she ran away from them and ran back to the large oak tree. Hinata stood next to it. 

"Yo Ten-chan! Tell the others that I'm going to go to my part time job." Hinata says to her. TenTen shrugs and nods her head. 

"See ya, Hina-chan!" 

Hinata waves as she gripped her book bag onto her back and ran to a large restaurant. She ran inside and to a dressing room in the back. She stripped herself of the clothes she was wearing and put on an ice skater's silver uniform. It was flared out like a dress on the bottom and went all the way to her finger tips. She puts on her silver skates and a silver blind fold with holes for her eyes in it. She walked up to the door and before she could press the red button, a man walked up to her. He had two lines on his face and his black hair was pulled back into a pony tail at the back of his head. Hinata smiles softly at him.

"I'm skating with you today, Itachi-kun?" 

"Of course, Hinata-chan." 

He wore a skater's uniform as well, just a guys one that shaped out his muscles perfectly. Then he presses the button twice. 

"The Silver Elf and Dark Sharingan will be skating together today." Said a voice over the intercom. Hinata and Itachi skated out onto the ice. 

Sasuke was watching the show, the Silver Elf had always caught his curiousity. He watched the Silver Elf and his elder brother skate out onto the ice. He glared at his brother's form. They were doing what 

looked like a tango on the ice. Meaning his hands were on her and vice versa. Most of the girls there, were staring at Itachi and glaring at the Silver Elf. Then Hinata skated away from Itachi who skated right back over to her. She jumped up and spun a little bit and did a back flip and landed gracefully on the ice. She looked at Itachi as she planted her hands on her hips. Itachi started to skate backwards, motioning her to come to him. She complied and skated towards him and he grabbed her hand and spun her. Itachi spun with her. Then they came to an abrupt stop, with one foot behind the other and their arms in a 'V' in the air. A roar of applause was heard.

Hinata's chest heaved up and down. That was one of her best shows. She skates to the dressing rooms with Itachi. 

"Good show, Itachi-kun." She said with a warm smile. Itachi smiles back.

"You too, Hina-chan." Itachi says taking her hand and brushing his lips over her knuckles. 

"Well, I have to go change." Hinata says, clearly unaffected. He nods and walks towards the boys dressing room. Hinata changes out of her skating uniform and back into her normal clothes. When she got out, Itachi was waiting for her. 

"Hina-chan, My parents, the owners, Want to meet you." Itachi said to her kindly. Hinata's breathing hitched. The owners of Sharingan restaurant?! 

"O-okay." Hinata stutters. He smiles slightly. 

"No need to worry, they're very nice." Itachi said reassuringly. Both of them walked to the reserved part of the restaurant. Where Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke and his cousin Tsuki were sitting. 

"Mother, Father, Sasuke, Tsuki, This is the Silver Elf. Hyuuga Hinata." Itachi said to them. Sasuke stared at Hinata the longest. Tsuki was beaming.

"AHH!! Hinata-chan!! You're so kawaii!!" Tsuki and Mikoto exclaimed jumping up and hugging the poor girl. Hinata's face flushed and Tsuki & Mikoto let go of her. Tsuki was the same age as Hinata and had shoulder length black hair and black eyes. Hinata looked at Fugaku and Sasuke. When her eyes landed on Sasuke, her eyes widened.

"Sasuke?" She asks cocking her head to the side.

"Yes?" Sasuke replied with a smirk. Hinata shook her head.

"Itachi-kun, you didn't tell me that you and Sasuke were brothers." Hinata said to him. She had just now noticed this. Itachi looks at Hinata.

"I have reasons for that." Itachi said to her with a soft smile. Hinata nods. 

"It was nice to meet you all. I need to get going." Hinata says, but then someone pulls on her arm. It was Tsuki. 

"Hinata-chan, can you show me around school tomorrow? I'm going to be new and I don't want Sasu-baka to show me around." Tsuki asks with a puppy dog pout. Hinata nods. 

"Well, I have to get home before my father throws a fit." Hinata says to them, then she leaves. 

WHEN SHE GOT HOME.

Hinata was hugged so tightly when she got home by her father who was having a spaz attack. 

"Oh my gosh Hinata!! I was sooooo worried!! You should have called and told me that you wouldn't be able to hold up on the curfew!!" Hiashi says in one breath as he held Hinata tightly. He was already spazzed out that Hanabi went on a date. 

Flashback

"_NO!! Hanabi!! Don't go!!" Hiashi cried out as he clung to his younger daughter's leg. She was wearing a cute skirt and a halter top. Hanabi sweat dropped._

"_Dad, let go!" Hanabi exclaimed. A honk was heard from the drive way._

"_Coming Konohamaru!!" She shouted as she kept trying to pull away from her father's grasp. _

"_You can't leave me here!!" Hiashi cried out as he tried to make his grip tighter. Hanabi grabbed her purse and swung it at his head. Hiashi rubbed his head, his grip was no longer there. Then Hanabi shot out of the house and into Konohamaru's car. _

"_You can't leave me!!" Hiashi cried out again with a big bump on his head. _

Flashback end

"Dad, It was just my part time job, I need to go to sleep." Hinata says walking past him as he continued to spaz out. When she got into her room, she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep almost immediately. 

Sasuke glared at Itachi as they drove home. When they got into the house and their parents went into their bedrooms, Itachi asks,

"Are you infatuated with Hinata-chan?" 

Sasuke doesn't answer, he turns away from his brother and walks into his room.

"I'll take that as a yes. It'll be all the more fun taking her away from you." Itachi snidely remarked as he entered his room. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

_An addition to the competition. _

WOWO! WOWOW!! OOWOWOWOOW!!

Kit: Wow!! I typed a lot!!

Sasuke: -growls- 

Kit: What?

Sasuke: You put Itahina in this.

Kit: This is still SasuHina, It's just fun to make you squirm. 

Sasuke: -chases Kit- 

Kit: -runs-

Hinata: At least five reviews. 


	5. Sparks

Kit: I don't own Naruto!

The midnight haired beauty leans against the bedpost and stares out her window. The moon was nearly full and a small smirk appeared on her angelic face. The full moon had many stories to tell. How she loved to listen. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she wandered over to her window, she opened it widely and got up on it. She squatted on the windows ledge as she grabbed a notepad and pencil. She began to scribble down a note to her father, explaining where she would be. Her short, midnight blue hair blows in the breeze as she set the note down with a paper weight on it. This was one of the reasons her father had spaz attacks. She always left the house without warning, she and her younger sister. After that, she jumped from her window and landed on the ground gracefully.

A grin spread across her face as she snuck across the yard, it was a little past eleven at night. She ran into the forest in her backyard and sat down beside a trickling creak. This was one of the places that she liked to relax. The sound of the trickling water and the crickets was very soothing. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she was farther into the forest that it looked. She was actually in someone else's backyard, the person that lived behind her. The sound of crunching leaves awoke her from her daze.

"Hinata?" A masculine voice whispered her name from the darkness. Her liquid opal eyes look around and caught onto liquid obsidian eyes. She stared at them for a moment, he looked completely soaked through. He wasn't wearing a shirt and shivers wracked his body. Hinata looked down at her jacket.

"Sasuke?" She whispered back at him and he nodded. He walked over to her, his feet crashing like waves. A small amused smile appeared on her face, to think the great, stoic Uchiha was slightly clumsy. Once he was sitting beside her, he was still shivering. He must have been playing in the stream. She looked at her jacket, then at him. She began to take off her jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders. _No wonder this boy was so pale, he got cold easily. _She thought to herself as he looked at her from the sudden warmth. He was about to shrug the jacket off and give it back, but she set a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't take it off, you'll catch a cold." She whispered into his ear with worry lacing her tone. When it came to sickness, her motherly instincts kicked in. But this time it was different. It was a different feeling, an odd one she didn't recognize. The shivers wracking his spine just made her more worried. The only sound that was heard was the trickling of the stream. Sasuke looked up at her worried eyes with a pleading look.

"C-could I-I-I l-l-lay in y-y-your lap?" He asked through chattering teeth. Her eyes widened, but she nodded none the less. He laid his head down in her lap and his breathing was un-even. Her breathing hitched slightly as she felt his forehead. It was growing warm. She began to part his bangs with care. He stared up at her as she parted his bangs. There was a feeling that neither recognized as they stared at each other. The only sounds heard were their soft breathing, the music of the crickets and the steady flow of the stream. His chattering soon stopped and he just stared up at her opal orbs. They just stared at each other, unable to name the feeling that was building up.

"Sasuke, Why are you so sick?" She asked him softly. Sasuke stared up at her without any sort of expression, just a curious one, "I like to come to play in the creek." She giggled softly and bent down to his forehead. He wasn't ready for what happened next. She pressed her lips against his forehead to check his temperature. This reason didn't stop the light blush from coming up on her face. When she started to bring her head back up, Sasuke brought his hands up to her face and pushed his head up to look at her. They were only a couple centimeters apart. He just barely brushes his lips over hers. A light blush on his cheeks as well as hers.

"Sasuke, I need to go home. But I'd like to meet you again here tomorrow." She said softly with a slight smile. He nods and gets up from her lap. Hinata leans in on him and brushes her lips over his cheek and begins to run to her house. Sasuke does the same. Both teens with blushes painting their faces.

NEXT DAY!

TenTen leans against the bus stop sign and yawns. She was the only one of her new friends who rode the bus. Hinata's dad always insisted that she rode in a limo and Temari's insecure mom thought they would catch a disease if they were left alone. She shoved her hands in her pockets and stared off into space. Today, she wasn't wearing her hair in the usual buns. She wore them in two pig tails on top of her head. Well, they led from her buns. Her brown eyes wander down the street, wondering when the bus was going to get there. She was caught off guard when she was greeted.

"Hello Ten-chan." Neji's voice said to her. She looked over to the brown, corn silk haired boy and smiled awkwardly. Neji usually didn't come to the bus stop; he usually went in the limo with Hinata. He was panting incredibly hard. "Hello Neji-kun. Why are you riding the bus?"

She was usually the only one from this neighborhood riding this bus. This neighborhood was particularly wealthy. He looked up at her from the ground. "Hinata snuck out last night for about an hour and he's spazzing out."

TenTen giggled and covered her mouth, "That sounds like Hinata."

She looked ahead of herself, her eyes searching for the screechy old bus. The bus's brakes were heard from a distance. She sighed softly as she glanced at Neji out of the corner of her eye. "I heard a rumor that you were going out with a girl named Yamanaka, true?" She asked turning to him. He raised both of his eyebrows and shook his head.

"No. No way in hell." He said and TenTen stifled a giggle. Ino was bragging about going out with the hottest guy in school, This was going to be very entertaining. Then the bus screeched to a stop in front of them. The door creaked open and TenTen climbed up the steps as well as Neji. The bus got silent once Neji got on, he never rode the bus and he was one of the most popular boys in school. He averted his eyes away from the stares that he was getting. TenTen sat down in an empty seat and stared blankly out the window, Neji sat down beside her. She looked surprised at him.

"What?" He asked her. She smirked and pointed her index finger at Ino. She was so desperately trying to get Neji's attention.

"Aren't you going to sit next to your girlfriend?" He shook his head and just looked at TenTen, who was staring off into space again. She never really talked all that much, unless needed. He couldn't help but stare at her, she was much prettier with her hair partially down. He had seen her with her hair down before, but she was extremely angry. This peaceful look just added to her beauty. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

OoO

Temari stared off into space as she walked out of her mom's mini van. She waved slightly as Gaara and Kankurou got out of the car. The minute she got out, she caught site of the lazy boy that had been inhabiting her dreams lately for an odd reason she couldn't name. She waved and he waved back slightly and walked over to her. Gaara was eyeing Shikamaru suspiciously, then gave up when he caught site of the midnight haired Hyuuga sneezing with a raven haired girl walking beside her.

"Ohayo, Shikamaru-kun." She said with a small smile. He smiled lazily at her and walked towards her. Gaara jogged over to Hinata and Sasuke's cousin, Tsuki. She arches one of her raven eyebrows and looks at Hinata, "Hina-chan, is this dude your bf?" While sneezing, Hinata shook her head.

"What's wrong, Hinata?"

"She got a cold." Tsuki replied while Hinata was still sneezing. Gaara looks at Tsuki and raises an eyebrow.

"And you would be." She rolled her eyes, "Uchiha Tsuki."

LATER

Hinata's cold was gone by now, Hyuugas were notoriously fast healers. She was standing in front of a bulletin board with several flyers on it. One of them had the information for the fencing team. She smirked at her own genius of the idea that came to herself. She snatched up the flyer and her eyes widened, the tryouts were in thirty minutes. She could stand skipping Math. She ran straight to the gym and towards the equipment already there. She put it on over her own clothes and waited for everyone else to get there. There was an announcement that everyone who wanted to try out had to come to the gym. But the fencing team was made up of only boys. Moments later, Sai walked in followed by several other boys.

"Okay, everyone suit up. The captain of this team, Sasuke, isn't here today. So I will be judging on how good you are against me." Hinata smirked under the mask as she got up with a fencing sword at hand. Sai looks straight at her.

"Name?"

"Hiro." She replied deepening her voice. He nods and picks up one of his fencing swords. She puts one of her arms behind her back and holds her sword at the ready. Sai did the same, "Ready, go." He said. They started to fence. Sai managed to land a couple hits on Hinata, but she blocked most of them. She managed to get more hits on him before he stopped.

"Very good. You're in."

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

Kit: I'm sorry this is such a suckish chapter!

Sasuke: It doesn't suck. I kissed Hinata.

Kit: That's all you ever care about! –cries-

Sasuke: Whats wrong with her?

TenTen: It's her time of month.

Kit: -bawling-

Hinata: -hugs Kit- Please give lovely reviews.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I give my extreme apologies, but I won't be continuing any of my stories unless I want to rewrite them on my new account.

**Kendall N.S.**

I'll only be rewriting or continuing two of the stories I have written. They are "Hinata Hokage" and "Reaching Up".

I'm very sorry, but I also hate these stupid author's notes, but I felt that you needed to know why I had such a prolonged absence. I have also started new fan fictions on my new account if you would like to see them; my new account is on my favorites list if you like to check it out. I suggest you do, if you don't it doesn't matter to me.

Thank you for being so nice as to leave review for my pitiful excuses for stories. I can assure you that I have gotten loads better on my new account.

With lots of love,

Kendall (aka Kit)


End file.
